I Murder for Love
by SamuraiPixie16
Summary: "I'll do anything" He whispers cruelly against her ear "I'll kill for you." The term 'Love Kills' has never been so true...
1. Prologue

I Murder for Love

Prologue

Deathly silence flooded the darkness of the girl's dormitory, winding around the crevices of the room, and becoming terribly unbearable for fifth year Hermione Granger. Restlessly she turned on her side, a slight groan leaving her lips as she tried to force herself into the much needed sleep that had been denied to her since the first week of school. _'I'll do anything…' _Those richly spoken words had haunted her every night for a month _'… I'll kill for you.' _With a gasp Hermione snapped her eyes open to see nothing more than the empty void of the space between the bed of her neighboring roommate, and the soft stream of moonlight flittering through the windows of the dormitory. Hiding away honey golden eyes Hermione told herself that she was safe for the time being… well that was until she succumbed to sleep once more. Behind the walls of the awaken she hid safely from the darkness that threatened to drown her in dreams. She was safe from those taunting crimson eyes, that dangerously pale, ivory skin, and that cruel baritone. _He _couldn't hurt her when she was awake. Only when Hermione found herself buried deep within her personal nightmare, would she have to face that devilish angel again.

It had begun as a glimpse here and there, a mere sneak peek of what was to come. Blood stained hands, spotted sleeves, and a rare flash of a mangled corpse. At first Hermione had only thought that she had imagined it; deeming that she had an overactive imagination, and that the glitch-like scenes hadn't taken place. A week after she began noticing that the scenes had become reoccurring, the nightmares began. Each one started out the same…

_Hermione lays paralyzed in indescribable, searing pain against hard, reflective marble flooring. Her eyes dart around in panic, looking, searching for the same haunting spectator that appeared in every nightmare before. She knew he was there, she could feel his dark presence in the very pores of the room. Hermione glances to the marble catching only a glimpse of blood red eyes and a taunting smirk. He kneels down beside her "I'll do anything" He whispers cruelly against her ear, warm breath splaying across her chilled skin "I'll kill for you." Long, elegant finger tips find her cheek "Do you want me to show you?" He hisses in a near loving manner as those fingers brush away stray golden, brown hair. The presence of the spectator vanishes, and suddenly Hermione is watching as a young male is slaughtered right in front of her eyes._

It was always the same. The only difference between each dream was different victims, and said victims being murdered in new ways; with each dream the murders only became more horrific. But to Hermione the most particular part of these nightmares where not the killings, but the fact that this monster had never raised a hand to her; it was as though he could not hurt her. Well not physically at least… the emotional damage was entirely different story in itself.

Taking a shuttering breath from reliving the nightmares Hermione hugged herself, and decided to brave the terrors that followed sleep.


	2. Chapter One: Taking Its Toll

Chapter One

Taking Its Toll

"Hermione?" Looking up from the plate of food in front of her, Hermione Granger turned her eyes to a concerned Harry Potter. Harry, who of which, had watched her all morning noted that she had gained a sort of quality that some would describe as 'Dead to the World'. His friend of five years had slowly been working toward this state, and unfortunately reached her destination. Whereas all the other students had gathered in the Great Hall this morning with smiles, and cheerful chatter Hermione had been silent and resigned. Harry cocked his head to the side "Are you still having those nightmares?" He asked quietly.

Harry had been the only one of her friends that Hermione had mentioned the nightmares to; this was mainly because he was one of her closest friends, and she had always had a sibling-like bond with him. In her mind Harry was the brother that she'd never had. Hermione had been an only child for as long as she could remember, but that had never gotten to her head, and she maintained a pretty down to earth composure. Hermione propped her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed heavily "Yes." She murmured "And they only continue to get increasingly worse Harry."

Giving his best friend a sympathetic smile, Harry mimicked her, and fit his chin in his hand "Hermione what are you going to do?" He sighed. Harry hated to see her like this. These nightmares of hers were tearing the poor girl apart; recently she had barely been able to stomach anything aside from soup, dark rings had begun to form under her eyes, and her usual golden glow had faded to a pale sickly hue. From an outsiders point of view they might think she's battling muggle's cancer. Frowning Harry continued "Maybe we should ask the Headmaster about it." He had suggested it before, but this time he'd be more persistent when Hermione declined the idea. He just couldn't stand to see his friend suffer anymore and if the Headmaster could help, well… "You can't just keep going on like this Hermione." Harry added his words jam packed with worry.

Hermione knew he was right. Still, bothering the Headmaster with something as trivial as nightmares seemed so childish, after all she was sure he had more important affairs "Harry it's just not that important." Though he might disagree with her, Hermione refused to change her mind. She could handle the little things that go bump in the night, and without the assistance of the Headmaster's wand. She wasn't a young witch protégé for nothing you know... And in the light of the day Hermione would readily tell anyone who would argue just that, but in all honesty she dreaded every second that passed, knowing it only brought her closer to the terrors of the night.

Actually starting to hate the fact that his friend was so damn stubborn, Harry opened his mouth to protest only to be interrupted by the appearance of Ron and Ginny Weasley "Good morning." Ginny chimed cheerfully as she sat down next to Harry, and completely ignored her older brother. From the scowl on Ron's face it was apparent to the both of them that he had lost another infamous Weasley War to Ginny. Of all the wizarding family's at Hogwarts it was estimated that the Weasley's were one of the most well-known. After all eight generations have passed the halls at Hogwarts, and being a family packed with red heads, the sibling fights tended to be very explosive and brought a lot of attention to them. "How are you today Harry?" Ginny asked turning to face the shaggy haired boy, with round glasses, and his mother's green eyes.

Ginny has had a crush on Harry since her first year here at Hogwarts, but had never told a soul. She just didn't want Harry to know; she was sure that if he knew their easy going friendship would come to a swift end, and spiral into the depths of awkwardness. "Well… I'm good I suppose." Harry replied giving Hermione a glance that told her their conversation wasn't over "Um, how are you today Ginny?" He asked attempting to break the obvious tension that had followed them to the table.

"Actually…" She gave a broad smile that ensured an amusing tale "I'm doing great today, and that's all thanks to Ronald." Ginny jabbed her thumb in his direction. Ron on the other hand—who wasn't quite so upbeat as Ginny— crossed his arms over his chest, and gave his sister a glare that dared her to mention any of his previous losses this morning. "Do you want to know what he did?" She asked with a glint of mischief in her dark brown eyes "It was really quite amusing." Ginny added tucking away some of her long, red hair from her face.

"Ginny shut up." Ron growled dangerously. Ronald Weasley was undoubtedly the most hotheaded wizard in history, just about anything could easily get him riled up; and they do mean anything. A first year had gotten to the last pumpkin cookie on Halloween, and ended up taking a dip in the Black Lake before the night was out. Sitting there watching his foul mood play out, Hermione wondered again why they were friends with Ron. He was quick to judge, stubborn, and had numerous temperament problems. Again she wondered why? "They don't need to know."

Raising a brow Ginny seemed to say 'I accept your challenge' "Are you sure about that Ron?" She asked. Honestly Ginny was probably the only one out of Hogwarts that would readily battle it out with Ron, and at the same time she was also the only one that ever won said battles. In a way Hermione admired her strength, especially seeing as how Ginny seemed to exceed most boys when it came to arguing.

Hermione slowly stood up, pulling her book bag over her shoulder, and deciding that her sudden headache wouldn't be able to take the intensity of their sibling rivalry. "I'll see you guys later; I think that I'm going to go to the library before class starts, I have to return a book anyway." Hermione stated dismissively when she noticed that Ron was about to protest her leaving. Ginny gave her a wave goodbye, and Harry sent her a supportive smile. She knew that he would worry about her even more now than he had a week ago, especially knowing how out of control the dreams were becoming. Sighing Hermione silently entered the library, dropping off her book on the dream world, and starting toward the shelves lining the back wall. Hogwarts library was the focal point for any regular bookworm's fantasies. It was a never ending expanse of book shelves, crammed with books of all genres, and stretching to the nearly sky high ceilings. For Hermione Granger it was a miniature Heaven in her chaotic life of magical mysteries.

Moving to her favorite spot in the library, Hermione gave a slight smile as she settled into the window sill near the History of Hogwarts section. The view from this particular window had been discovered purely by mistake during her third year, when Harry had come across the Marauders Map. She had been doing research for Harry to learn more about his private treasure when she came across this place. The window overlooked the Dark Forest, and allowed you to clearly get a view of not only the Womping Willow Tree, but also the Black Lake "Look it's Granger." Whipping her head around, hair flaring over her shoulders, Hermione came to be face to face with her least favorite wizard and his goonies. Draco Malfoy.

Draco was of the most upstanding aristocratic pureblooded family's here at Hogwarts. He came from a long generation of stuck up, arrogant, simpering purebloods who's noses couldn't stick up any higher in the air. Draco regularly sported the phase 'the best money can buy' and when things ever went wrong 'my father will hear about this', always trying to make his peers envious of his wealth and his family's influence on the wizarding world. Perhaps in another world where Draco and Hermione weren't in two totally different mindsets, they _might _have made friends, though she highly doubts they could ever be on any such level of agreement "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed though her usual fire had died down tremendously. In the last month she hadn't been able to get any peace, and the moment that she does it figures that Malfoy would just have to ruin it for her.

He gave her a dark humored sneer, and swiped at the platinum blonde hair in his face "What's wrong Granger?" Draco raised a brow "You're not as bitchy as usual." It was true. Since these nightmares had begun Hermione hadn't had the energy to do much more than get through her classes, and it must have been much more noticeably than she had thought if Malfoy had commented on it.

She sent him a glare, and silently moved past him with a soft "I don't have time for this." Leaving the blonde standing there a little more than dumbfounded that she hadn't yelled at him. Usually when Draco would start something with her she would become defensive, and nearly tear his throat open before someone broke them up. So for her just to be so dismissive to him left the pureblood at a complete loss. _He's such a troll. _Hermione decided as she sat her book bag down on her desk in the front role of the DADA classroom. Secretly Defense Against the Dark Arts was Hermione's favorite class—despite Snape being the professor. Though of course never would anyone know it was her favorite for fear of being considered a Slytherin, and Merlin forbid she ever be compared to anyone like Draco.

"Alright, everyone take their seats." Snape's always stoic tone immediately called the lingering students to attention, and within seconds everyone was at a desk and silent. Out of all the professors at Hogwarts Snape was of the most feared. Nearly no one ever challenged his authority, and honestly who could blame them. Severus Snape had a nasty reputation around Hogwarts for putting his notebook to good work, and smacking anyone who might be dumb enough to interrupt his class. Not only that, but rumors of him being a Dark Arts master unafraid of shooting off an unforgivable every now and then kept the most daring in line. If she were to be truthful with herself Hermione might admit that even she feared this particular 'Dungeon Bat' as some refer to him. "Turn to page 381." Making sure not to make eye contact with Snape, Hermione quickly flipped to page three hundred eighty one, and prayed that he didn't call upon her to read. "Gran—"

Just as he was about to call her name the ceiling high, oak doors leading into the DADA room slammed open. An eerie clang of wood against stone echoed in the class, and drew everyone to turn around in their seats to stare at two students standing in the doorway. A young boy with dusty blonde hair, and a fragile appearance was supporting another boy much bigger than him, who had black hair and looked to be wearing a Quidditch uniform for Ravenclaw house "Someone help!" The boy—who Hermione recognized as Collin Creevy—cried before collapsing to the ground where he stood.

A few moments of shocked terror filled the room with an unnatural silence, before all at once chairs were being scooted back, and knocked over as everyone got to their feet for reasons most weren't even sure of. The unnerving silence from before was long gone, and now the room was filled with nervous chatter. A few braver students decided to see if the two was going to be okay when Snape's voice rung over the panicked crowd "Everyone back to your seats right this instant!" He ordered pushing several confused girls out of the way "Get in your seats!" Snape yelled. Quickly the professor flung his robe over the guy Collin had been carrying, but to no avail a few Hufflepuffs sitting in the back row already saw what he had been trying to hide.

"Oh god he's gushing blood!" A girl screamed causing several other blood curling screams to erupt in the heat of the moment.

Hermione covered her ears as her head began to throb almost painfully. Minutes passed and suddenly it occurred to her that everything was once again silent _"I'd do anything…" _A voice whispered softly in her ear. Eyes widening Hermione looked up expecting to see those crimson eyes she had been so accustomed too, only to find an empty class room. Everyone that had been raging around before was gone… Hermione was the only person there _"…I'd kill for you."_ Blinking the panicked mess came flooding back. Coming into the present she found that Professor Slughorn had apparently made his way into the class room, and was at the podium trying unsuccessfully to get the room under control. Still shaky Hermione told herself that she was only imagining things, and for the sake of her sanity decided to ignore any thoughts of what had just occurred.

After a long morning of chaotic activity Albus Dumbledore decided to dismiss classes for the rest of the day. Students were to report to their dorms and under no circumstances, allowed to leave. Around late evening found Hermione sitting in Gryffindor common room, a cup of pumpkin juice in hand, and her nerves still miserably scrambled. All afternoon she had been sitting down there listening to the latest news on the Collin Creevy case. Apparently the Ravenclaw boy had been tossed a pretty nasty curse, and got his belly split open. As to how the boy was doing no one had heard anything. There had been a few rumors floating around the room that he was dead, while others assumed that he was severely injured. "Hermione." Glancing over her shoulder the young brunette saw no other than her best friend standing there. Harry gave her a cautious smile "How are you doing?" He asked sitting down next to her on the common room couch.

She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and sighed "Still a little bit of a wreck." Hermione replied truthfully. Since this morning the only thing she had worried about was whether or not that Ravenclaw boy was alive. It was odd, but for some reason Hermione couldn't stand the thought of the boy dying. She had absolutely no clue what his name was, or even who the kid was for that matter, but she felt as though his death would destroy her. It was almost as if she would be guilty of his murder. Sitting down her glass Hermione buried her face in her hands. _Stop getting carried away. _She chided herself. _It's those stupid nightmares making you think this way. _

Harry, not really sure if Hermione was crying or what, began to gently rub her back "It's going to be okay." He murmured softly hoping to help her in some way if any.

"Harry…" Hermione looked up from her hands, and steadily looked him in the eye "Is this my fault?" She asked so quietly he almost hadn't heard her "With Collin and this Ravenclaw boy, do you think it could be my fault?" Harry raised an inquisitive brow wondering how on earth she could believe that this was her fault.

"Hermione, how could this be your fault?" He asked slowly.

She shook her head "Never mind Harry." Hermione sighed "I'm just being paranoid is all."


	3. Chapter Two: Wordless Journal

Chapter Two

Wordless Journal

It had been exactly four days since the incident with Collin Creevy and the Ravenclaw boy. During the free days students weren't allowed to leave their houses, well, with the exception of being escorted to the Great Hall for the daily three meals. Students had become restless during the long confinement, and it was obvious that they wouldn't remain tucked away for very much longer "This is just ridiculous." Ginny groaned. Hermione, who had been deep into the pages of a book called _Dreamer: A Guide to Dream Communication _by Elizabeth Shaw, looked up over the rim of her book and to the frustrated red head. Ginny sat curled up in a window sill of the Gryffindor's common room, a frown marring her lips, and her head pressed against the glass "It's such a pretty day." She sighed wistfully "We could be out there playing quidditch or something."

Never being a sporty type person Hermione, unlike her friend, really hadn't felt loss over the cancelled quidditch practices. She had never cared much for the sport, and only attended the games for the sake of cheering on her friends. If it wasn't for Harry, Ginny, and Ron than it would probably never even cross her mind to go. To Hermione it would be just as much fun to be in the library reading a good book "I know it's such a bloody bummer." Ron agreed glancing up from the chess game him and Harry were working on "Checkmate." Since first year the two had battled it out on the chess board; Ron always beating Harry, and Harry calling a rematch in the hopes of finally beating the natural born Chess Master.

Sighing Harry cleared the remaining pieces off the board, and began resetting the game "That's the third time today." He mumbled as Ron gave a boasting smirk. It had been such a calming day, despite the feeling of restlessness all around the common room. Hermione smiled; the last few days had oddly enough been pure bliss for her, after the incident her nightmares had ceased to plague her, and Hermione had long since been able to catch up on lost sleep. "Mione?" Glancing over at Harry she gave him an assuring smile "Are you feeling better?" He asked as Ron debated his first move.

Hermione nodded "Yes, I've felt better now than I have in weeks." She admitted softly. Harry returned her smile obviously satisfied with this answer, and returned to his chess game. Glancing between the two chess warriors, and the sulking red head in the window, Hermione decided it was safe for her to return to her book. _Dream Communication, once thought to be a mere figment of a Muggle's imagination in the Wizarding World, has of recently been proven to be capable to achieve by wizards and witches alike. Dr. Dewberry says "Dream Communication is quite literally all in one's head." And then when on to farther explain the process "In order to achieve first hand dream communication you must be in a relaxed state of mind, and have a…"_

A few fairly loud gasps broke Hermione's concentration, and had her looking up as a Lavender Brown squealed "Look, it's Collin Creevy! He's back!" Every pair of eyes in the common room turned to the door way, and for a split second everyone sat in shock before jumping up to hound the boy. No one had heard from or even seen Collin since the incident, and after being denied information for the previous four days, where dying to know what had happened to him. Hermione had to say she feel bad for the boy. He just got to return to the common room, and was already being swarmed with questions. It just had to be overwhelming for the poor boy.

Apparently Ron and Harry had the same idea. Exchanging glances of which only the two would ever understand, they nodded and stood up from their game "Bloody hell guys give him some room." Ron growled as him and Harry began to disband the swarm of students "You heard me!" The red head continued.

Harry took ahold of a grateful Collin Creevy, and led him out of the crowd "Seriously, he just got back from who knows where!" Harry bit out "Leave the kid alone, he'll tell us when he wants to." With that both Ron and Harry escorted Collin to his dorm, leaving a crowd of angry bustling Gryffindor's in their wait. Hermione smiled behind the cover of her book. _Such hero's... _She mused. Looking at the archway the three had disappeared through, Hermione could only wonder herself what Collin had to say about his incident. In the previous days of his disappearance rumors had spread quickly, some of which were positively preposterous. Collin went a-wall and made good work of the Ravenclaw boy. Collin was a spy and wanted to silence the boy because he knew too much. And of the most recent: Collin died. Obviously the last would be scratched out, unless they came up with some kind of story about him being a ghost.

Later that evening the Gryffindor common room was silent, and empty with the exception of Hermione Granger. Everyone had gone to their dorms to turn in for the night; for the moment everyone had forgotten about Collin Creevy, and the girl who had fallen asleep while reading. _"Young witch…" _The voice was but a mere whisper against her ear _"Witch." _Shivering the girl frowned _"Wake up…" _Turning in her sleep Hermione gave a little moan in reply, meaning to leave her alone _"Wake up!" _Thump! Hermione's eyes shot open, and her heart leapt to her throat as she froze against the couch.

Searching the common room Hermione came to the eerie discovery that she was alone. _Just your imagination… _She assured. Hermione released a suspended breath, and slowly righted herself in a sitting position "See you're fine." She told herself. Relaxing against the cushions Hermione glanced to the fire dying in the hearth, and then to the coffee table in front of her. _What is that? _She wondered noting the little black book lying on the table. For a moment Hermione sat and debated whether or not she should touch the book; on one hand it could be someone's personal journal, and on the other hand if they really didn't want anyone to read it they wouldn't leave it out in the common room. Minutes later the need to know what was in that ever so mysterious book won out. Hermione leaned over and picked the book from the table. _It looks a little old. _The book was simple enough with a black leather cover, and mysterious blank yellowed pages. Hermione thumbed through it. _What's the point of having a journal if you don't ever write in it?_ Shrugging Hermione laid the book back on the table, and stood up throwing her arms over her head to stretch "What an odd night."

Just as she was about to leave the fluttering sounds of paper being shuffled caught her attention. Hermione turned and watched in curiosity as the journals pages turned wildly, and suddenly froze on a random page around the middle of the book "What in the world?" Cautiously Hermione reproached the book to find that the page suddenly wasn't so blank. In graceful cursive read.

_**Hello.**_

"Is it talking to me?" Hermione muttered mostly to herself. Staring in amazement she watched as some inked words bleed through the paper.

_**What is your name? **_

"Apparently so." Taking a quill from a nearby table Hermione decided to write something back.

_**My name is Hermione Granger, what is your name?**_

While waiting for the journal to reply Hermione contemplated whether or s not she was going insane. Talking to books wasn't normal, even for the wizarding world. _Merlin…_

_**My name is Tom Riddle.**_

_Tom Riddle;_ _so the book has a name now, great. _Hermione raised the quill up to reply when Harry's voice interrupted her "Mione?" Jerking forward she dropped the quill and quickly shut the journal "What are you doing still up?" He asked scratching the back of his head and giving her a concerned look, he seemed to give her a lot of those these days. Hermione turned around to face her best friend and sent him her best smile "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked softly.

Hermione shook her head "No." She replied equally as quiet. Hermione stifled a yawn "I was just about to go to bed." She grabbed the journal from the table and then gave Harry a hug "Goodnight."

"Hermione?" Pausing on the staircase she looked back at her best friend. He opened his mouth, and then closed it as if not sure what exactly to say. Finally Harry just sighed and gave her a smile "Goodnight Hermione."

_Smooth, cold finger tips glided over the flesh of her cheek as her breaths came in shuttering pants "I'll show you." He whispers his fingers lingering against her skin for only a moment longer before the spectator once again vanishes. Hermione frantically searches her surroundings, waiting in suspended horror for the vicious murder she knew she was about to witness. Seconds ticked away into minutes giving her a false sense of hope that there would be no horrific killings to watch. Her hope was short lived as blood began trickling across the marble flooring._

"_Someone help!" The voice was faint, and mocking._

_A dark chuckle filled the air around her. It was a rich, cruel laugh that chilled her to the bone. Suddenly a loud thump sounded over the mad laughter, and Hermione found herself to be staring at a boy with his belly cut open. The boy lay in a feeble position. "See Hermione…?" The spectator was back at her ear "I'll do anything…" She could practically hear the smirk in his tone "I'll kill for you." He whispered sweetly. _

Gasping Hermione shot up in her four poster bed, her breath nothing more than shallow pants, and her heart pounding against her ribcage. She laid an attentive hand over her chest as if this would slow her racing heart. _That boy… I-It was the…_ It all so eerily clicked together for Hermione. The boy that the spectator had killed was the Ravenclaw boy who had been severely wounded a week ago, but what did all of this mean? Running a shaky hand through her hair Hermione moved from her bed and across the room to the dorm bathroom. In the darkness she felt so vulnerable, so she quickly clicked the light on and closed the door behind her. "I'm just being paranoid." Hermione muttered to herself as she placed her palms against the cool, smooth granite of the sink "Collin coming back today and that journal has just gotten to me." Sighing Hermione leaned her weight into her hands and glanced at the mirror. The image that stared back at her was almost unbearable to look at. Even though she had gotten a lot better than she was a couple of days ago, the stress of everything was still taking a toll on her "I'm going to have to relax." She told herself as she turned the tap on.

"Hermione?" Ginny's sudden call succeed in scaring Hermione clear out of her skin, and made the young witch latch on to the sink to keep from screaming. _I'm so jumpy…_ "Are you in there?" She asked "Can I come in?" Sometimes Ginny just needed to stay in bed and mind her own business, and this would defiantly be one of those times for Hermione. Why was it that the girl had to be so nosy?

"Yea, you can come in." Hermione called back as she splashed some cold water on her face. _Merlin Ginny… _The red head slowly emerged into the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as she possibly could. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two girls as Hermione snatched the towel from the sink and dried her face "Did I wake you up?" She asked suddenly feeling guilty. It was bad enough that these nightmares kept her up, but Hermione didn't want her roommates to suffer as well. Ginny gave her an assuring smile and shook her head. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief "Good, I was hoping that I didn't." She mused returning the smile with a weaker version of her own.

There was another silence between the two girls before Ginny broke it "Hermione, are you okay?" She asked catching the young witch off guard, and causing her to lift an inquisitive brow "You've been acting unlike yourself lately." Ginny mused quietly "You know that if you ever need to talk about anything…" Hermione knew exactly where this would lead to, Ginny always had good intentions, but it just so happened that she tended to be quite the gossiper as well. If the girl knew about Hermione's nightmares then everyone would know about her nightmares.

"I know Ginny." Hermione replied giving her friend a half-hearted smile.


	4. Chapter Three: Complications

Chapter Three

Complications

"Granger!" Draco Malfoy's indignant call bounced off the stone walls of the west corridor, and evaded Hermione's ears with a merciless onslaught. _Merlin what does he want? _Dog earring the page she had been on in her book, the young witch slowly turned around to face the pompous pureblood "I need to talk to you." He hissed disregarding the lingering eyes watching them "Alone." Draco roughly latched his hand onto her arm, and without consult began dragging her towards the Astronomy Tower. For the last week since classes had been back in session he had constantly annoyed her. Hermione had no idea what Malfoy so desperately needed to talk to her about, but she could care less. The young witch had a rule of sorts about Draco: Don't get involved with trouble—and in this case Draco Malfoy was defiantly trouble.

Quickly Hermione yanked her arm away from him and pinned the angry blonde with a glare "Bug off Malfoy." She growled, finally taking all she could stand of this pushy little troll "Honestly what is your problem?" In the last week her nightmares had reoccurred, and came back twice as terrifying as before. She and Ron had recently been at odd ends for a rather idiotic argument. And then Malfoy has the audacity to suddenly want to talk to her… as if he had the right! Hermione was worn and aggravated to the very core, which was very unfortunate for the boy known as Draco Malfoy "You've constantly irritated me for the last damn week, and I'm tired of it! If I wanted to talk to you Malfoy then I would. I have way too much on my mind to deal with you right now, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. Then with a flash of scary brown eyes, and book held firmly against her chest, Hermione simply turned and left Malfoy dumbstruck in the middle of the corridor

_I've never met such a… Such a dunderhead! Who does he think he is? _Sighing Hermione laid her book bag on the trunk at the end of her four poster twin bed. She sunk down to the mattress and buried her face into her hands. _Merlin what a day… _Suddenly the familiar sound of turning pages reached her ears, and Hermione glanced at the small, black journal on her nightstand. Since its discovery nearly a week ago she had come to learn a lot about the little book. Apparently it had been charmed to read its owners emotions, and possessed the ability to form the role of a friend. Pulling open her drawer Hermione snatched a quill from its depths, and then took the journal from her nightstand flipping it open. _**What's wrong? **_The young witch smiled. It never failed to impress her at just how spot on it was.

_**Nothing really... **_Hermione scrawled absently sweeping the feathered quill against her cheek. She knew that it wasn't convincing, but tonight she wasn't trying to be convincing. She needed someone to talk to. _**I just have a few things on my mind. **_Hermione added as she glanced to the window. _Still? _It had been storming all day, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Hermione frowned at the irony of it. _Funny how the weather always seems to reflect your mood… _

_**Like what? **_

The young witch smiled at this; it was probably the first time she had actually smiled all day, and Merlin did it feel nice to do so. _Always knows just what to say huh? _It was true. Whatever charm had been used to enchant this book was absolutely amazing; the attention to intricate animation was positively intriguing, and not to mention the complex thought pattern it was capable of. If she didn't know better Hermione might say that it was alive. However the need of knowledge had dissipated from her mind tonight, and she was more concentrated on answering Tom's question. _**Those nightmares have come back, and then on top of that Ronald was being an absolute bloody fool… We had an argument a few days, and now he won't talk to me. **_Hermione sighed as she paused and reread her reply. Why was Ron always causing her grief? _**You know, sometimes I wonder why I even try to be friends with him. **_She continued. _**Ron can be so hot headed. **_Hermione laid down her quill as she thought about how she had went off on Draco earlier.

_**That isn't it. **_For a moment Hermione froze, a bit taken aback by the comment. It seemed like this book continued to become more and more in tune with her emotions. It was as if the thing could read her mind. _Sometimes it's almost creepy how right this thing is. _Shaking the thought away she took a second to think about her next response, wondering if Malfoy was worth mentioning. _**If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. **_

Out of habit Hermione absently chewed on her bottom lip as she debated. _What could it hurt? _She decided. _**Well there's this boy who simply refuses to leave me alone. **_Hermione replied vaguely.

_**What is his name?**_

_**Draco Malfoy and he is the most arrogant wizard I know. **_Hermione frowned, honestly why did it matter? _**Never mind… Thank you for talking to me, but I think that I'm going to turn in for the night. **_

_**Goodnight Hermione…**_

She smiled for a second time that night. _**Goodnight Tom…**_ With those last two words Hermione closed the journal, and gently slide it back into place on top of her nightstand. _Well what should I do now? _She lay silently in the middle of her mattress, glancing around the dorm room looking for something to do. Compared to her bedroom at home this place was absolutely stunning. Hermione could still remember how excited she had felt when she had first saw the dorms, everything from the charming medieval décor to the beautiful wood work had amazed her. Gingerly she ran her fingers down a nearby bed post recalling her first year at Hogwarts. _The biggest worry I had back then was trying not to get in trouble. _She mused. _None of these other problems had never even been a thought back then._ "Hermione!" Shooting up from her bed she found Ginny standing in the dorm's door, her red hair tossed about her shoulders, her chest heaving with heavy pants, and her eyes wide with worry. Right then Hermione felt her stomach do a flip. She couldn't explain it, but Hermione had a feeling that whatever had Ginny so wound up couldn't be good "Ron… He's in t-the infirmary." She gasped between breaths.

"What?" Hermione sat in a state of shock as a million questions raced through her mind. _What happened? Is he going to be okay? How badly is he hurt? Where did he get hurt at..? _Suddenly that argument that they had a few days ago didn't matter anymore. "What happened?" Hermione asked relatively calmly seeing as the shock had yet to wear off.

Ginny shrugged "No one would tell me, but we need to get to the hospital wing." Hermione couldn't believe that this was happening, for a second time in the past month two students had ended up in the infirmary without any story as to how they had gotten hurt. _Something is seriously wrong. _While this was true, she really didn't have the time to dwell on the mysteries of this year.

On her way to the infirmary Hermione began thinking about that stupid spat that her and Ron had…

"_Hermione..?" She looked over the rim of her book to see none other than Ronald Weasley standing in front of her; he was twiddling his thumbs in a nervous habit, and his eyes housed a bit of vulnerability. Hermione raised a brow in silent question "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed that whatever was happening had to be very important._

_Hermione closed her book, and brushed it off to the side of her "What's going on?" She asked quietly. The last thing that Hermione wanted to do was draw the entire common room's attention, just in case this was something that was supposed to be kept on the down low._

_Ron sat down beside her, and slowly slid his hand over hers. His eyes adverted to the floor, and didn't move since he was too nervous to look at her. Ron took a deep breath as he said six simple words no one in that room was expecting "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" As if someone had pressed a button everything fell into slow motion as all eyes turned to the two sitting on the couch. Hermione froze as she processed those few shaky words. What was she going to do? Hermione had no romantic feelings for Ronald Weasley whatsoever, but apparently the same couldn't be said for him._

_Taking a deep breath time was returned to regular pace, and she finally came to a decision. While Hermione loved Ron, she could never return the feelings the way he did, and she wasn't going to lie to him "Ron I'm sorry, but no." Just like that everything went up in flames. What was supposed to be a romantic mile stone in any teen's life was suddenly consumed with rage, and fueled by humiliation "I'm sorry."_

"_Bloody hell Hermione, really?" Ron hissed as he shot up from the couch, and turned to meet her with an angry glare "Why not? I'm I not good enough for you? Huh?" _

_Hermione, never being one to just sit and take this kind of treatment stood up "Ronald that is not the reason at all." She growled through gritted teeth "But acting like this really doesn't help." _

"_How am I supposed to act Hermione?" Ron all but yelled. Too aggravated to actually help the situation, Hermione decided that it would be for everyone's best interest if she just walked away now "Where are you going?" Ron barked as she started off to her dorm._

_Hermione gave him a cold stare as she replied "Away from you."_

"Ginny, Hermione over here." The two girls had just gone down the hall leading to the infirmary when Harry's voice cut them off at the doors. Ginny quickly dragged the young brunette over to the pacing wizard, and waited expectantly for any news on their injured friend.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Harry ran a hand through his shaggy hair, and pushed his glasses up his nose "I don't know." He confided with a shrug "No one would tell me anything." Harry added as Ginny boldly stepped forward to give him a hug. The young wizard made no protest, and it suddenly became apparent to anyone who should so happen to be in the hall, that Harry probably liked Ginny just as much as she liked him. _If you could only see it too Harry... _Hermione thought absently while glancing to the closed doors of the hospital wing. The two potential lovers pulled away from one another and soon followed Hermione's gaze to the shut doors "I didn't get to see much, but from what I caught Ron's been cursed pretty bad." Harry stated vaguely.

Ginny sighed as she sat down against the wall "I guess all we can do is sit and wait." She said pulling her knees to her chest and propping her chin on top.

Harry—who was apparently in agreement—slid down to the floor beside her "Ginny's right. They're not going to tell us anything now anyway." _Well, they have a point. _Shrugging Hermione sat down at the opposite side of the hall, and mimicked Ginny. _I wonder what happened…_ That one thought occupied her mind for hours and made the wait go by faster than she had expected. By the time that anyone was allowed to see him the sun was already set behind the Forbidden Forest, and the torches lining the hallway had been lit.

Suddenly the hospital wing doors slowly creaked open revealing Madam Pumphrey. The woman was a plump, elder lady, with greying blonde hair, and a jolly type personality. She was the head of the hospital wing, and made any visit just a little more bearable. Pumphrey gave Hermione a small smile "You're here to see Mr. Weasley, am I right?" She asked quietly having already noticed the sleeping pair on the other wall. Hermione glanced to the duo, and smiled privately at the moment that they would forever be oblivious to. Ginny was leaning against Harry with her cheek on his shoulder and her head tucked under his chin, while Harry had his arm wrapped around her shoulder "Miss Granger, are you coming?"

Hermione looked away from her sleeping friends and to the plump woman in the doorway "Yes." She murmured while standing up. Her joints were sore form sitting in one position all afternoon, so Hermione couldn't help the soft groan as she moved to her feet "Thank you." She whispered quietly as they retreated inside the infirmary.

Madam Pumphrey grimaced as they stopped in front of Ron's cot, and gave Hermione a frown "Mr. Weasley has been through quite the ordeal Miss Granger." She said "And he's very weak."

"I see." Usually Hermione would have already questioned what exactly had happened, but tonight she decided against it for fear of being denied the rest of her visit. Silently she rounded the cot and took a good look at her injured friend. He was sickly pale "Will he be okay?" Hermione asked softly.

Pumphrey nodded "He'll be fine now Miss Granger." She assured. _Now..? _The way that she had said it made Hermione wonder if there was a moment while they were working on him, when they may have thought he wouldn't be fine. A moment of silence passed through the room before Pumphrey cut through it with a muttered "I'll be right back, I have to go check on a boy that came in here earlier." And just like that Hermione was left alone with Ron.

_I'm sorry. _She thought silently as she stared down at the wounded ginger. Hermione knelt down beside his bed, and slowly reached for a hand that was lying on top of the blankets. _He's so cold. _Hermione noted as she stroked his hand in a soothing manner. Sighing she laid her head down on the edge of the mattress. _What happened to you Ron?_ She mused suddenly feeling tired. The last thing Hermione could remember was how cold Ron's hand was, and then the sudden darkness as sleep overcame her.

"_Hermione, I'll do anything for you…" There was sudden warmth against her scalp as something began stroking her hair "I'll even kill…" _

Gasping Hermione fell to the floor and just barely kept from screaming out in surprise. _Just another dream... _She told herself as she got back onto her feet and dusted off her robes. As she tucked a stray string of hair behind her ear, Hermione suppressed the cold chill running down her back. She felt as though someone was watching her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see that no one else, but the other sleeping injured in their cots, was there. Suddenly there was a light brush against her cheek. Hermione froze as she realized that she was still alone. _What's going on..?_ "Miss Granger? Are you okay?" Nearly jumping out of her skin, Hermione whipped her head around to see that Madam Pumphrey was standing at the end of Ron's cot, and that she was wearing a rather concerned expression.

Hermione gave her a cautious nod "Yes, I'm fine." She mumbled.


	5. Chapter Four: Strange Encounter

Chapter Four

Strange Encounter

It had been two weeks since he had been in the infirmary, and Ron still hadn't woke up. It was nerve wrecking for everyone, but especially Hermione; since the incident she hadn't left the boy's side. Harry gave his friend a sympathetic look. He knew that she felt guilty about the fight they had, and her basically telling him to go away being the last thing she had said to Ron didn't exactly help—in fact that was the exact reason this was so much harder on her "Hermione, maybe you should take a break." Harry suggested hoping to get her to rest for a moment or two at the very least. Between the nightmares keeping her up at nights, and her working constantly during and after classes taking care of Ron, Hermione was being worn down "You need to rest." He added.

Hermione knew that Harry was worried about her, and honestly he probably had good reason; but she couldn't rest until she knew that Ron would be okay "Thank you Harry, but I'm fine." She declined politely.

Harry sighed and silently picked up a hand mirror from a nearby table "Hermione you look like the walking dead." He said holding the mirror in front of her. Hermione winced as she stared at the image of the girl in the glass. Her once healthy skin had turned ghostly and pale, golden brown curls set uncared for around her sunk in cheeks, warm golden brown eyes had lost their sparkle, and dark rings had begun to form. Hermione had known that she looked a little rough but… well this was way worse than what she had imagined "Please Hermione." Harry pleaded softly "Just take a break."

Hermione gave him a small nod "You're right Harry." She replied finally realizing how serious her condition was "I just can't go on like this. I'll—I'll kill myself at this rate." Hermione took a seat in a nearby chair and sighed "Merlin Harry what am I going to do?" She asked looking up at her worried best friend.

Laying a hand on her shoulder Harry tried his best to comfort her "Hermione maybe we should talk to the Headmaster now. I know you didn't like the idea before, but to be honest it's probably for the best if we gave him a chance." She knew he was right, but Hermione still didn't want to approach Dumbledore with her problem; Albus was Hogwart's Headmaster not a counselor. These nightmares of hers were only just that—nightmares. Eventually they would go away. So with that in mind she really couldn't consider bothering Dumbledore about it.

Running a hand through her hair Hermione sighed "I just can't Harry." She mumbled. Admittedly Harry had to say that he was disappointed about her answer, yet there wasn't much more he could do to change her mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to force Hermione to do something she didn't want to. If she was going to seek help then it would have to be on her own terms "After all they're only common nightmares." Somehow he had a feeling that whatever was happening wasn't just a 'common nightmare', but with Hermione being as stubborn as she was it would be useless to argue.

Later that night found Hermione lying wide awake under her covers. It was eleven thirty and everyone else had already fallen asleep. In the darkness Hermione could barely make out the shapes of the nightstand beside her, and the bed only a few feet away. _I guess it's a new moon tonight. _She thought absently before her mind wondered off to something else. It seemed that Hermione had been lost in thought more often than usual these days. Of course she had a lot to think about too. There was the fact that Ron was in the infirmary, then the recent incidents, and not to mention her nightmares. Stifling a yawn behind her hand, and turning on her side Hermione debated whether or not to talk to Tom tonight.

Slowly she reached out a hand toward the little black journal, but paused once her finger tips grazed the leather. Should she really bother Tom with her problems right now? It was eleven at night after all. _It would be rude if I just… _Shaking her head she couldn't believe herself. _Come on Hermione it's only a book. It's not like the thing sleeps. _Frowning Hermione couldn't help feeling a little childish for her hesitance. Really what was she worried about?

Carefully the witch lifted the journal off of her nightstand and closed the drapes surrounding her bed. Being sure not to make too much noise Hermione whispered "Illuminous…" Like the flicker of a candle's flame the end of her wand lit up providing just enough light for her to see the journal. Flipping the book open Hermione removed the quill and wrote: _**Hello Tom. **_A few seconds pasted by without any response. _**Hello? **_When she still didn't get an answer Hermione wondered if maybe the book really did sleep. _That's not possible, is it? _It was true that she still didn't know everything about the Wizarding World, but the witch was pretty sure that books shouldn't sleep.

_**Hello. **_The words bled through the page and somehow left Hermione with a feeling of ease.

_**Ron still hasn't waked up. **_She wrote. _**I'm so worried about him Tom. What if he doesn't come out of this? Even if he is impossible he's still my friend and I don't want to lose him. I didn't even get to apologize for that fight we had… Tom what do I do? **_Hermione laid her quill down and read over her words. Guilt washed over her as she once again thought about that stupid fight they had; she should have never left it like that, and now she may never have the chance to fix it.

_**If he was really your friend then he would know that you didn't mean what you said when you were angry. **_Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she realized that he was right. Surely Ron knew her better than that.

_**You're right Tom. **_Hermione scrawled as a smile crept over her lips. _**Thank you so much… Goodnight Tom.**_

_**Goodnight. **_And with that last word she put her quill in the journal and closed it. The talk Hermione had with Tom soothed her troubled mind if not only for the moment, and she soon found that sleep was suddenly not so far away. Pushing the journal under her pillow Hermione fell into the darkness that was her dreams.

"_Hermione I'll do anything…" Those haunting words once again rung in her ears, and only fueled her horror. All she could do was lie against the cold floor as she watched a boy being push off of a tower. His scream faded slowly the farther he fell, and suddenly stopped as his body slammed into the earth "… I'll even kill for you." There were no crimson red eyes to been seen; but only the mess of torn skin, and broken bones that lay at an unnatural angle in blood stained grass._

With a gasp Hermione's eyes slung open and then shut as her sight was invaded by the early morning sun. Slowly she blinked once, twice, three times eventually getting use to the light "Just another nightmare." She mumbled as her nerves began to settle. Sitting up Hermione lifted a hand to her forehead, and wiped away the sweat. _I need a bath. _She told herself trying to think about anything other than her dream. Hermione pulled back her curtains, climbed out of her bed, and went to the dorm bathroom.

Sinking into the warm bath water the young witch couldn't think of anything better to relax her. _Merlin this feels good. _Hermione leaned her head back against the marble rim of the tube. _Just what I needed... _Sighing she closed her eyes. No sooner had her lashes bushed her cheeks did Hermione shoot up in her bath, water splashing out onto the floor, and her spare few seconds of relaxation long gone. Every time she closed her eyes the gruesome image of the boy that had fallen of the tower filled her mind. All she could see was the look of horror on his face as he laid a mangled mess on the ground. Hermione sunk her fingers into her hair, and gripped the tangled curls until her breathing had returned to normal. Slowly her hands slipped out of her hair, down her neck, and into the water. _Merlin…_

Deciding to finish up with her bath Hermione rinsed off and got out. Slipping into a towel she fished the plug out of the drain then sat on the edge of the tube, and began drying her hair. _I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. _She thought staring at the Gryffindor crest on the opposite wall. _It only continues to get worse… _Hermione laid her towel to the side and quickly changed into her school robes. _Well I better go to the Great Hall before Ginny comes and gets me. _

Upon entering the Great Hall Hermione was surprised to see that it was fairly empty today. Curious to know what was going on she walked over to her friends, and took a seat beside Ginny "Good morning Hermione." The witch piped happily as Harry simply waved. Out of their entire group Ginny was the only one to be considered a morning person. She was always energetic, preppy, and annoyingly happy during the mornings. Ron on the other hand was best left alone during these times, mainly because he would be in a rather foul mood. If one was to judge whether or not Ginny and Ron were siblings, purely based on personality, then one would never know that they were related "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Hermione shrugged at her question, and to avoid any unwanted conversation decided to change the subject "Where is everyone?" She asked glancing around the half empty hall.

Harry sighed and leaned in on his hand "Everyone's getting ready for the Ball coming up in a few days." He replied seemingly uninterested in the idea. _Ball..? _Oddly enough this had been the first time Hermione had heard of it "Where Halloween is coming up soon, Dumbledore made an announcement this morning that the school would be hosting a Hallows Eve Ball." Harry continued having picked up on her confusion.

Ginny smiled and batted her eyes "I'm so excited." She said "I don't have a date though. See I want this one boy to ask me out, but I'm not sure if he likes me." Ginny hinted glancing at Harry.

Oblivious to what she was talking about Harry forced a smile "Ginny I wouldn't worry about it if I was you." He stated "I'm sure whoever this boy is will ask you, and if he doesn't then he's nothing more than a bloody fool."

Ginny tilted her head to the side "You really think so Harry?" She asked feeling a little encouraged.

He nodded "I know so." Honestly Hermione would never be able to understand why the two didn't just become a couple already. It had been a little over three years since they had met, and it was obvious that they both liked each other. Popping some egg into her mouth the witch decided that it would remain one of the Nine Great Magical Mysteries, right behind the Fountain of Youth "Hermione, are you going to go?" Harry asked.

Giving serious thought to her appearance Hermione held up a finger as she debated. On one hand she would have to leave herself in the hands of Ginny's care when it came to a dress, hair styling, and even perhaps makeup. On the other hand she would be able to concentrate on something more than her terror filled dreams. With that in mind Hermione decided that just maybe she could handle Ginny the Fashion Phenomenon over her dreams. With a casual nod she replied with a "Yes I think I will go." Apparently satisfied with this answer Harry smiled.

"Hermione, you have to let me do your hair!" Ginny squealed the wheels in her head having been set in motion "We could paint each other's nails, not to mention makeup. Oh and the dress, we'll have to pick out dresses…" Hermione could only sit there patiently as she waited for Ginny to finish, but the girl seemed to go on forever about the ideas, and details for the ball. _What have I done? _She thought unable to help the small smile on her lips. If she was to be honest with herself Hermione would have to say she was actually looking forward to the ball. It wasn't only because it would get her mind off other things, but just for the simple reason that she would be able to dress up and look pretty for a night. Deep inside Hermione was just like any other girl; she wanted to feel and look pretty sometimes, even if it was only for a night.

"Well since classes are out for today why don't you two go to Hogsmeade and find something to wear?" Harry suggested having finally interrupted Ginny's constant chattering "You could have a girl's day out."

With bright eyes Ginny nodded in agreement "That's a great idea Harry. What do you think Hermione?" She asked giving the witch a pleading look.

"I don't mind." Hermione replied coolly.

Grinning from ear to ear Ginny stood up, and pulled Hermione with her "We'll be back Harry, see you later!" She called from over her shoulder as the brunette at her side struggled to keep up with her.

Never in her life had Hermione Granger saw so many dresses in one place; from the moment she and Ginny had stepped into Pendragon's Dress Emporium the only thing they had saw was gowns of every genre, but one had to admit it was quite an impressive collection.

Hermione couldn't help the smile as she carefully searched through the many racks of gowns "What about this one?" Ginny suddenly called from the dressing rooms a few feet away. Hermione walked over to the one eighty degree mirror wall, and examined her friend's newest dress. Ginny wore a gown that went straight to the floor, had a low neckline covered in feathers, and was dark orange. _Maybe she should have just left that one on the rack. _She thought privately. Never would Hermione tell her how ridiculous she looked, but in the same respect she would do her best to talk Ginny out of the dress.

"Maybe you should try another one before you decide." She replied.

"What? You really think so?" Ginny asked with wide eyes "I kind of liked this one." She said running her hands down her hips, and examining the reflection in the mirror. After a moment or two she sighed and nodded "You're right, this just isn't my color." _Right… It's not your color. _Hermione thought giving a supportive smile "I'll go try on the next one."

"Okay." With that Ginny retreated back into the dressing room. Waiting for Ginny to give it another shot Hermione returned to the rack she had been at before. _I've only worn a Ball gown once… _Hermione thought remembering the night of the Yule Ball last year during the tournament. With the exception of Ron being a complete dolt it had been a rather good night, and especially since she had been Victor Krum's date. Victor was from a Russian school, and was the type of boy who would surely have been able to have any girl he wanted. He was handsome, polite, and quite the dancer.

_Oh wow... _Leaving the memory of the Yule Ball Hermione pulled a dress from one of the racks and admired how beautiful it was. The gown was a Lady of the Lake edition meaning it was rather expensive. _Ten thousand pounds… _ _I can't afford this, but I could at least try it on. _Sweeping the dress into her arms Hermione left for the changing rooms. "I think I've got it this time Hermione." Ginny said from the stall beside her "This one just has to be it." She continued "What do you think?" Zipping up the back Hermione stepped out of her dressing room to evaluate her friend's gown. "Oh my Merlin…" Ginny stood shocked with wide eyes and her mouth hung open "Hermione you… you look beautiful!" Ginny squealed rushing her over to the mirrors "Just look."

Smoothing down the front of the dress Hermione stared at the reflection in the mirror. The dress looked really good. It was made out of a silky pink fabric that wrapped around her body, and clung to her curves like a second skin before pooling to her feet in a flurry of rare iridescent moonstone. All and all it seemed to compliment Hermione in every way that a gown should "I can't believe it." She mumbled to herself.

"You have to get it." Ginny said from behind her.

Hermione glanced at her through the mirror and shook her head "I don't have the money Ginny." She sighed falling back into reality. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off by the young witch "It's a Lady of the Lake."

Frowning Ginny crossed her arms over her chest "Oh…"

"It's okay. I'll just find another one." She replied while returning to the dressing rooms. Changing back into her school robes Hermione left to return the dress to its rightful place on the racks. _It's too bad that this dress has to be so expensive. _The witch thought absently. _It would've been brilliant for the Ball… _Lost in her thoughts Hermione Granger never once saw the rather stressed boy in front of her, and so this lead to a rather unlucky encounter between the two in which had her tumbling to the floor "Ow…"

"I swear the nerve of you half-brain, twits I should have you… Granger..?" After the disgruntled blonde turned around Hermione unfortunately recognized the wizard as none other than Draco Malfoy. There was a tense moment of silence "Uh, here let me help you." Draco stuck his hand out to her.

Hermione, who couldn't figure out whether or not she was imagining things, ignored his offer and moved to her feet without his help muttering "No thanks, I can do it myself." Once she had righted herself Hermione looked at Malfoy with a questioning brow "What are you doing here?" She quickly asked before Draco could start annoying her about the desperate need to talk in private.

Suddenly taken aback Draco opened his mouth to answer her then closed it as a nasally, high pitched wine interrupted him "Draco, what about this one?" _Was that Pansy Parkinson? _Sure enough Pansy came up behind Malfoy with a shimmering red dress on that should've been tight enough to cut off her circulation, and wrapped her arms around his neck "I like it what about you?" Smirking Hermione couldn't believe it; Draco Malfoy, the high and mighty pureblood, was out dress shopping with a girl like Pansy. This was just too good to be true. Pansy was the type of girl who was better known for what she was capable of in the bedroom. She is petite with dark brown hair, black eyes, a figure to die for, and a personality that made the Black Lake mermaids look like angels "Draco..?"

Malfoy sighed "Pansy its fine." He muttered glancing at Hermione.

Pansy stuck out her bottom lip, and crossed her arms over her chest "You don't like it do you? Tell me the truth!" Rolling her eyes Hermione hung her dress back up and turned to leave the couple to their feud.


	6. Chapter Five: Tears for All

Chapter Five

Tears for All

_ "You really shouldn't fight me Hermione…"Those dark, rich words poured over her face and chilled her to the core "I'll do anything for you." Hermione shivered as familiar hands stroked her brown curls. She shut her eyes and waited silently for the nightmare to end "You know I'll do anything don't you?" Hermione slowly blinked her eyes open and stared at the reflective floor. Was that? Staring up at her from the floor was a young man probably no older than her. He had slim elegant features, and solid black hair hanging down in opaque eyes. The boy watched her for a moment, taking her in as if memorizing her, and then smiled. He had a beautiful smile. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, and cautiously smiled back at the boy. Somehow he made her feel protected. It was as if he was around the spectator had no ability to hurt her. A pale, ivory hand pushed against the mirror barrier. "I'll even kill for…" Slowly and carefully Hermione moved her hand over the reflections. The moment she did the spectator's taunts were gone. _

_ The young witch blinked as she realized that she could now move "Who are you?" She softly asked the image. He opened his mouth to speak, but the room remained silent. Hermione frowned and shook her head "I can't hear you." She murmured. The boy bit his lip. His tilt his head as if trying to figure out how to communicate. Suddenly he appeared closer. The boy opened his mouth and blew on the barrier causing the floor to fog and spelled out a name in it. "T. O. M." Hermione read aloud "Tom? Is that your name?" He nodded. Hermione's eyes widened…_

"So you're looking better. Have you had any… you know, nightmares recently?" Harry asked glancing sideways at his best friend. They were leaning against the railing of the covered bridge staring off into the foliage of the Forbidden Forest. He gave her a half smile as she responded with a curt nod "That's good to hear. I was worried about you, you know." He said letting his arms hang off the railing. Hermione knew that Harry worried about her; but she was fine now, and it was wonderful to tell him so. Harry was just being the caring friend that he is, but honestly he shouldn't be worrying about her. She could handle a few nightmares. A chilly wind blew through the rafters of the bridge and forced her to huddled a little closer to Harry "Cold huh?" He asked nudging her shoulder with his arm.

"Perhaps I am." Hermione took a deep breath and pushed unruly golden brown hair from her face "So how is Ron doing?" She asked. Ron. She hadn't gone to visit him in a few days. Lately Ginny had been occupying her time between classes and such with details about the upcoming ball. They had gone over dresses, hairstyles, makeup, and everything except what kind of underwear she was going to put on.

Harry shrugged "He's fine. Still hasn't woken up, but I suppose he will when the time comes." He replied. A moment of silence passed between them before Harry spoke again "Hermione something very suspicious is happening around here." He paused to push his glasses back up his nose "Last night there was another attack you know. I had stayed late in the infirmary with Ron, and saw as they brought in a boy on a stretcher. He had a deep gash in his stomach; it was something similar to that Ravenclaw boy Collin Creevy had brought in."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore?"

He best friend shook his head "No. I've tried to though. Every time I drop by his office he's either not there, or I have a professor telling me to go back to my dorms."

Hermione glanced to Harry "What do you think it all means Harry?" She asked turning back to the view of the Forbidden Forest "The random attacks on the student body, Dumbledore refusing to talk to you. It's odd isn't it?"

Harry nodded "I agree with you there Hermione." He pushed away from the railing "But there is one thing for sure, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

_Hogwarts isn't safe anymore… _Hermione sighed and flipped open her black leather journal. She dipped her quill into an inkpot sitting on her nightstand, and scribbled down her thoughts. _**There have been more attacks Tom. **_She wrote. _**Harry has told me that another boy arrived in the infirmary last night. He had a wound in his stomach just like the Ravenclaw boy did. I'm so confused Tom. What could all these attacks mean? First Collin and the Ravenclaw boy, then Ron, and now another… Could Harry be right? Is Hogwarts no longer safe? I just don't know any more Tom…**_

Hermione ran a hand through her hair as she anxiously waited for the book's reply. Harry's words had remained with her all afternoon, and she needed some kind of reason in her thoughts. And since Tom had now officially become her reasoning she ended up turning to this little journal. _**Are you scared Hermione..? **_Tom asked. _**Of course it would make perfect sense if you were. After all a place that you have partially grown up in, not to mention it's a place where you have always been able to get a sense of security, has been penetrated.**_

He had a point she was scared. The idea of Hogwarts becoming vulnerable left her frightened. _**Perhaps I am frightened… **_Hermione wrote back. _**But what am I to do about that? I can't help my emotions. **_

_**There's nothing more you can do Hermione. Just allow the fear to run its course. **_Tom replied.

She bit her lip as she wrote. _**But what about the attacks Tom, why are they happening? It doesn't make any sense. What could someone gain from attacking a bunch of young witches and wizards? **_Hermione questioned.

_**Attention Hermione. Whoever it is will gain recognition for their deeds, and such recognition can give them power. **_Hermione absently flicked the quill back and forth between her fingers as she tried to comprehend this. _Attention gives them power? Well supposedly that could be right._ The more people know about what has happened the more people become afraid of whoever is causing the attack. _In theory fear can give an individual power. __**Hermione..? **_

_**Maybe you are right Tom. **_Hermione replied closing the journal. Tom could be right, after all anything's possible. She slid the book onto her nightstand, fell back against the mattress, and stared up at the ceiling. _Well I guess that just leaves one more question… Who? _Hermione turned on her side. She curled her knees into her chest and closed her eyes. A few moments passed and she found herself drifting off.

"Hermione…" Frightened hazel eyes shot open and the disgruntled state of first waking up quickly faded as she searched her dark dorm room. _Who was that? _Hermione glance to the door, the bed beside her, and her window. She shivered. Who had said her name? No one was here. Ginny and Lavender weren't in their beds nor were they lingering around the room. _Maybe I imagined it? _She reasoned. It seemed logical. That kind of stuff happens; besides it could have been the wind or something, right? Hermione cautiously slipped out of her bed. Her bare feet were cold against the stone floor, but this was promptly ignored as she pushed open the window. Her eyes widened as she realized that the wind wasn't even blowing.

"So maybe it wasn't the wind." She muttered to herself slumping against the window sill "Come on Hermione get a grip." Suddenly Hermione felt her hand slip and terror filled her heart as she tumbled forth. _Merlin! _Before she fell out the window a hand grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her backward. Hermione closed her eyes as she tumbled to the floor; her hair billowing out in front of her face, her arms flaying, and her heart stopping for a split second. It took all of a minute for her to come back to reality. First her ability to feel came into sharp prospective, and she wondered if she had landed on her bed seeing as she was sitting on something soft.

Then her hearing came back "Hermione are you okay?" Realizing that what she was sitting on wasn't a bed Hermione quickly jumped to her feet, and turned around to see Ginny sprawled out on the floor. Ginny gave a relived smile to see her friend was fine. _I could've just died… _This thought washed over Hermione, and left her weak. She dropped to her knees with a sense of hysterical happiness. _Merlin I'm alive! _Upon the comprehension that she almost died Hermione became overwhelmed with tears "Hermione!" Despite her bumps and bruises Ginny rushed to her friend's side, and quickly pulled her into her arms "Shhh Hermione." She cooed softly "You're alright now. It's fine."

Hermione feebly clung to Ginny as she sobbed for not only her close encounter with death, but for everything that had happened since the school year started. She cried for those that have been attacked, for Ron, and for the nightmares that had constantly haunted her. Right then in there she shed tears for all "I could've… died." Hermione hiccupped burying her face into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny merely held her friend tighter and proceeded to comfort her with kind words, and a warm hug. After a few minutes the tears ran dry, and Hermione slowly moved away from her "Thank you Ginny." She murmured looking up at her friend with tear stained cheeks, and red streaked eyes.

Ginny laid a hand on her shoulder, and smirked "Well I couldn't just let you be a klutz and fall out the window, now could I? Besides you're getting out of going to the ball that easily." She tried to joke. Ginny moved from the floor and sat on the bed with Hermione following her lead "So would you care to tell me what in Merlin's good name you were doing?" She demanded.

Hermione considered telling Ginny about hearing someone calling her name, but decided that was how people ended up in the physic ward. She took a moment to catch her breath and think up an excuse "I just needed some fresh air." Hermione lied. She had never liked lying, and never had she approved of her or anyone else lying; but in this case it was critical. The witch pushed some stray hair behind her ear and bit her lip hoping Ginny would accept her answer.

"Really Hermione? Fresh air, are you serious?" Ginny frowned knowing that Hermione wasn't telling her the truth. Another reason she never approved of lying was the mere fact that she was a terrible liar. She couldn't lie if her life depended on it.

She nodded her head "Yea…" Hermione glanced to the floor knowing that if she was to look Ginny in the face her attempt would fall apart.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, and raised a questioning brow. Never had she looked so much like Molly in her entire life "You know I don't appreciate my friends lying to me Hermione." She lectured "Especially when something this serious has just happened." Ginny sent her a disappointed glare.

Hermione sighed as she broke under her concentrated stare "Alright, I'm sorry Ginny." She apologized "I was at my window because I thought I heard something." Hermione admitted still deciding to leave out the hearing voices part.

"You heard something?" Ginny echoed "Hermione we're like a hundred or more feet above the ground. What could be at our window?"

The young witch shrugged "I'm not sure." She replied.

Ginny shook her head, and then she suddenly turned to Hermione with wide, sparkly eyes "Do you have a secret lover Hermione?" She asked before breaking out in a giggling fit. Hermione blushed at the idea of a 'secret lover'. Ginny laughed harder "Oh my Merlin you do!" She giggled. Suddenly she became serious "Hermione how long has this lover been sneaking into your window?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glared at her "I don't have a secret lover!" She hissed testily.

Ginny threw her head back and laughed heartily "Your blush says it all Hermione." She sung merrily. Hermione rolled her eyes and lay down on her mattress. Ginny laid her head on her arm "So what's his name?" She asked.

Groaning Hermione pushed Ginny off her arm "Go to bed Ginny." She growled.

"Humph, fine. I guess I'll just have to figure it out in the morning. Goodnight love griffin." Ginny called retreating to her bed.

Hermione sighed quietly. She prayed that her crazy red headed friend would forget about this made up lover by tomorrow… though she knew that there wasn't a good chance. She couldn't believe that witch. Ginny very well knew that Hermione hadn't even had her first boyfriend yet, let alone a secret lover. The idea was simply preposterous. Her and a… _Wow Ginny… _Hermione turned on her back and closed her eyes as she thought about it. _Never… _

"So are you going to tell me who he is?" Ginny asked as Hermione brushed out her hair. _Well she certainly didn't forget. _Hermione glanced at her friend through the mirror and looked to the ceiling as if waiting for some powerful force to kill her "I want to know what he looks like too you know. That is just in case he decides to use the door for a change." Ginny babbled throwing Hermione a wink when she was done. Hermione put down her brush and shook her head "Come one Hermione. Why is he such a secret? Unless…" Ginny's eyes widened with mock shock, and she slapped her hand over her mouth "Oh my Merlin!" She squealed. _Merlin what has she come up with now? _Hermione looked at her friend and seriously considered whether or not she wanted to know. Before she could even ask Ginny blurted out "You're seeing a guy from Slytherin aren't you!"

Hermione drop her brush as she stared, open mouthed, at her friend "What?"

Ginny smirked "It's true isn't it?" She chimed happily.

The young witch picked her brush of the floor, put it back on the sink, and turned to her friend "Ginny I don't have a secret lover first of all, and even if I did he wouldn't be a Slytherin." Hermione stated matter-of-factly."

"Ooh, trying to hide your love."

Hermione smacked a hand over her face and sighed decided that she just couldn't win this argument "Whatever." She muttered aggravated.


End file.
